The present invention pertains to a sewing machine work guide for forming a seam of stitches along an edge having a concave profile.
More specifically, the work guide according to the invention is used to produce a seam along paths having a very marked concave curvature, for example, the seam between the rear portion of pants or the front connection of the same.
This sewing operation has conventionally been carried out manually by means of the operator keeping the edge to be sewn stretched out against the vertical guide wall of a conventional guide to prevent the puckers formed in the material from moving the edge away from the guide wall and also to prevent these puckers from being inserted beneath the presser foot of the sewing machine. It has been found that, as a result of the unavoidable puckering of the fabric being sewn, the seam is often formed outside of the edge corresponding to the most marked curvature of the profile and that the puckers are sewn into the seam of stitches.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the above disadvantages and to produce a seam along edges having a concave profile, without necessitating the manual intervention of the operator.
The technical problem solved by the present invention is that of keeping only the edge of the workpiece, in which the seam is to be sewn, perfectly flat, while enabling the inevitable puckering of the fabric to take place solely in a zone clear of the presser foot.